


Just 5 More Minutes

by LittlestLilies



Series: Comfort for A Tired Reader [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Classic Undertale, Gen, POV Second Person, Tired Reader, gender neutral reader, platonic, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlestLilies/pseuds/LittlestLilies
Summary: You're exhausted after a long day of work and need a little nap
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Comfort for A Tired Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217888
Kudos: 27





	Just 5 More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend [Hansama](https://hansama.tumblr.com/) adores all the skeles, so I started to write one-shots of the main AUs of a tired reader to support her hehehe. I hope you like it as well as she does hehehe

You blinked.

Then again.

A yawn overcame you.

Did you really fall asleep on a park bench on your way home?

One part of your mind attempted to warn you of the potential dangers that came with sleeping out in public, you were vulnerable, and all of your stuff was entirely unguarded.

However, the other half of your brain kept singing that sweet sirens’ song telling you to continue sleeping - that there was no one around at that moment and that you might as well take the time to catch up on some much-needed rest.

Besides~ when was the last time you took time for yourself.

And that you weren’t running around for someone else.

And even when you returned home, you knew all you would do was head straight to your desk to keep doing the same mind-numbing tasks you were doing before you left.

“Take a break,” It said, “You deserve it.”

Maybe it was right.

An extra five minutes wouldn’t hurt.

Your shoulders relaxed against the cold metal bench, _almost_ soothing the ache that flared from your tight muscles, while your neck curled around the back of the seat, allowing your face to soak in what little sun was available.

You lightly chuckled to yourself at the thought that this was probably your only chance to soak up that sweet vitamin D before shutting yourself indoors again.

It was honestly a little depressing the more you thought about it, but it drifted away as soon as your body accepted the long-awaited rest.

…

…

You felt the side of your body relax from the warmth that enveloped you, while the other side, in contrast, was noticeably chilly. But you didn’t need to open your eyes to know that was probably because it was getting pretty late and that the sun had set a long time ago.

But you were still so tired.

You really didn’t want to move.

But your family was probably worried.

Dinner would be cold by now.

You should probably move.

Your eyebrows furrowed together as you forced your heavy eyelids open. The crusty residue that caked the corners of your eyes only adding to the temptation to go back to sleep, but you half-heartedly rubbed them out before going for a painful stretch.

The creek in your neck and back immediately made you regret falling asleep in such an uncomfortable position.

“morning, starlight,”

You scrunched your eyes together before quickly turning to find Sans resting beside you with his eye sockets still closed from napping beside you.

Ah!

So that was why you felt so warm.

He must’ve felt woken up when you began moving.

…

But why was he even there?

“Sans?”

“the one and only,” He replied nonchalantly.

You knew that he knew you were basically asking why he was out in the cold night air in an isolated park, sleeping next to a perceived stranger, but trust Sans the Skeleton to never answer a question outright.

But you couldn’t help chuckling at the strangeness of it all.

“Any plans on telling me why you’re here?” You asked as you stood up, holding your arms over your head as you swung back and forth.

Ah~ your back felt a little better for that, at least.

The night air was incredibly relaxing, but that just meant you were going to have to find something to help keep you away later since you were now behind on your work.

Ah~

C’est la vie, you supposed.

“it’s ’cause ya looked lonely.”

“Huh?”

It was only then that you realised that his jacket was crumpled where you were sitting, his arm still hooked up over the back of the bench where your head was resting, and his beautiful cyan eye lights were staring off to the side while his cheekbones lit up from embarrassment.

You wish you were more awake to appreciate his thoughtfulness.

Maybe next time he napped, you could return the favour.

You felt energised to tackle your next task.

But for now, you were going to enjoy his company.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see updates for my art or what projects I'm currently working on, come and find me over @Littestlilies on Tumblr.


End file.
